The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak connectors and deadbreak connectors. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to an electrical cable connector, such as a power cable elbow or tee connector, having a voltage detection point provided thereon.
Deadbreak cable connectors used in conjunction with 15, 25, and 35 Kilovolt (kV) switchgear generally include a power cable elbow connector having one end adapted for receiving a power cable and another end adapted for receiving a deadbreak bushing. The end adapted for receiving the bushing insert generally includes an elbow cuff for providing an interference fit with a molded flange on the bushing. This interference fit between the elbow cuff and the bushing insert provides a moisture and dust seal therebetween.
Deadbreak elbows typically comprise a conductor surrounded by a semiconducting layer and an insulating layer, all encased in a semiconductive outer shield. The elbow connector may further include a test point terminal embedded in the insulating sheath and exposed for contact from outside of the shield. A voltage on the conductor capacitively couples a first voltage on the test point terminal and a second voltage on the outer shield.
Service personnel commonly encounter difficulty in reliably determining whether a voltage is present on a deadbreak elbow. This is of considerable importance, since the safety of service personnel effecting service on such a system may depend upon the reliability of a status indicator correctly indicating the status of the connector to prevent electrical shock hazards.
A variety of indicating devices for such purpose are known. These devices must be carefully employed in order to avoid electrical shock and draw a current from the conductor being tested which can affect the voltage reading. Failure of the device could indicate a false voltage status which may lead service personnel to assume that there is no voltage on the conductor when a voltage is in fact present, which presents an obvious safety hazard. Electrical shock hazards can also arise when the test point terminal and the area surrounding the terminal are not carefully manufactured or are subject to debris and contaminants.
Electrical connectors generally operate by connecting ground and power terminals of respective connector elements together in a manner that facilitates electrical continuity between the respective elements. In some embodiments, for example, a male connector may be inserted into a corresponding female connector to effect the connection.
In high voltage environments, additional factors may arise, such as the possibility of arcing or flashover between conducting elements of an electrical connector during connection of disconnection of the connector. These flashover or arcing events may cause injury to users, may ignite flammable or combustible gases in the ambient environment, or may damage equipment.